


Amends

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Community: springkink, Forgiveness, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: You can only hold the pain inside for so long before it all comes boiling to the surface.





	

Rydia couldn’t hide her surprise when Kain dropped to his knees in front of her, head bowed. “Kain, what—?”

“Forgive me.” Even with his armor, his posture was of complete submission. “I’ve wronged you and I beg your forgiveness.”

Carefully, she reached down and pulled his helmet off. “Kain, look at me.”

The Dragoon tipped his head up slightly, looking up at her from under a few stray blond hairs. His eyes were filled with pain and glazed with unshed tears.

“I forgive you.”

His expression was shocked. “Why?”

“Because I forgave you a long time ago. Years ago, for me.” She laid one hand on his cheek. “Cecil explained what happened, _how_ it happened, and I forgave both of you.”

With an unrestrained sob, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. With gentle hands, she held him while he cried.

When he finally quieted, Rydia knelt in his embrace, putting herself on eye level with him. “Will you be all right now?”

Kain nodded uncertainly. “I think so.”

“Good.” The Summoner handed him his helmet, then kissed him on the cheek. “Come to me, if this wound begins to pain you again.”

The Dragoon watched with new respect as she stood and walked away.  



End file.
